Top Initiate
by crybvby
Summary: Katherine was the least suitable person to live in Abnegation. She was selfish and vain. She only looked out for herself. That's why she chose Dauntless. She knew she belonged there from the day she bumped into the group of Dauntless born kids. When her blood dropped on those coals in the choosing ceremony the grin she shot at her friend they knew she would wreck havoc in Dauntless
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC!**

 **Hey guys this is my first story. I'm starting it off at this weird point because i think its just such a bore to read all the fanfics and they start the same way how they go to the choosing ceremony and jump off the roof an blah blah, you've all heard it so lets skip it lol.**

 **Katherine is a former abnegation and she didn't really know much about Tris before they met on the roof. You will find out more about Kat's appearance and history later on in the story.**

 **Please let me know whatchu guys think because this is all I've written so far 'cause I dont know if im any good at this. I dont wanna be that cringy writer who has a semi good plot but really shitty at writing lol.**

 **So yea def review if u like it or what u dont like :))) Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Katherine had woken up to the sound of Four hitting the water pipes repeatedly with another metallic pipe. The pipes are attached to the ceiling above the dorm beds leading to the bathroom making a lovely alarm clock for the initiates.

''Get up, get breakfast and meet me in the training room in 30 minutes.'' Four said as he left the dorm letting the heavy door slide shut making another loud bang that rang through the room. God this place was more like a bomb shelter. She got up from the awful excuse of a bed almost falling into Tris while trying to get her leggings on. She had spent a week in this place and still wasn't used to getting up this early. ''You okay?'' Tris asked.

I turned my head towards her, eyes still heavy with sleep. ''Yeah, fine just didn't get much sleep last night. The usual.'' Tris nodded without asking questions. It's not like she didn't know Katherine was the last in the dorms usually getting in bed at 4am. It wasn't her business but apparently it was Peters.

''If you're so tired always then why do you keep sneaking out at night?'' Kat shot a glare at him. ''What? I'm just curious who's the lucky guy.'' He grinned back at her while Molly and Drew snickered behind him.

''You don't have to be so jealous Peter I mean aren't you and Molly a thing now?'' Christina jabbed at him. Mollys face fell, everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Peter but he just wasn't interested. I mean who would it's not like she was a catch. ''Ha ha'' Peter said while proceeding to pull his T-shirt over his head. Now being the one snickered at.

Zipping up her fitted black hoodie just enough so her gray sports bra showed a little she saw Christina and Tris exiting the room. She jogged up to them and patting the candors back. ''You know sometimes I love you candors and ur smart mouths.'' She shot her a grin. ''You know id never leave an opportunity like that unused.'' Christina grinned back at Kat.

The cafeteria was half empty. Not many dauntless wanted breakfast at 7 am apparently. Her eyes scanned the room hoping to find her dauntless born friends at the table they usually sat but couldn't. ''Looking for us Kitty-Kat?'' a familiar sing song voice echoed behind her. ''Maybe, maybe not.'' She told her friend now standing in front of her.

''Well in that case better make up your mind the seats fill up fast at the dauntless born exclusive table'' Mar shot back at her sarcastically while walking towards their usual table Katherine right behind her. Mar sat at the edge of the table Kat right next to her. And in a matter of seconds the table was full. Zeke slid next to her and just cause Kat didn't have a tray they could fit in an extra in the eight person table. ''You know I really don't understand how can you eat only one apple for breakfast Kat.'' Zeke asked. Others curious and also waiting for an answer. ''I'm just not that hungry and besides it's not easy to run 20 laps with a full stomach.'' ''Oh so thats your trick for getting better scores and leaving all us dauntless born humiliated by a stiff.'' Uriah said playfully not using the word stiff to mock her. Since Peter started calling her and Tris that it sort of turned into a inside joke for the group of unusual friends. ''Yeah something like that'' Kat said biting into her apple.

''You know it really sucks you can't train with us.'' Mar exclaimed getting nods from around the table. ''I'd like to see you try and kick my ass for a chance.''

''Trust me I wouldn't want to put you in medical. Think about how many days of training you'd have to miss because of your state after the fight.'' Katherine said with the biggest grin making the table erupt in laughter and ooh's. ''Oh you wanna go right now stiff.'' Mar stood up abruptly gaining an audience from the other tables. ''Sit down you crazy kid no need to embarrass yourself in front of half the dauntless'' Zeke choked out still laughing from the burn Katherine shot at her. Mar sat down while slapping a hand on Kats shoulder and shaking her playfully then getting back to munching on her breakfast bagel.

''This was fun but I gotta bail guys.'' Kat stood up from her chair and downing Zekes half drunken coffee in a gulp earning a disapproving grunt from him. She shot them a peace sign with her hand and jogged off to the transfers table.

''What was that about?'' Tris asked. ''You don't wanna know.'' A smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

''Alright start warm up with 5 laps and then proceed to the punching bags and then you can check the chalkboard to see who you are up against today'' Fours voice echoed through the large half empty training room. I wonder what this place used to be or was it built especially for dauntless. I doubt it. I stretch before the run, sliding into the splits and pushing my upper body against my knee. From the corner of my eye I see Tris jumping in one spot but my view was blocked by Peters leg. I look up at him nonchalantly. He had this stupid smirk on his face, he always did when her eyes met his.

''Did they taught you that back in the stiff academy? Because I don't see your fellow ballerina doing the splits.''

''What do you want Peter?'' I rolled my eyes at him while standing up, ignoring his helping hand. ''Oh didn't you see Kitty-Kat? I just came to wish you luck I heard Al could throw a mean punch.'' She knew what he was referring to, that meant she was paired up with Al today. Which was weird, last time she was paired with one of the weakest and Al was far from weak he was definitely able to knock someone like her out in a second if she didn't knew what she was doing.

She wiped the frown from her face and mustered the sweetest smile while raising the leg she didn't get the chance to stretch up on Peters shoulder. That caught him off guard and he took a step backwards. '' Thanks for the heads up Peter!'' She Brough her hands to her toes while rocking slightly against him making the whole situation really uncomfortable for him. ''I mean thank god I got someone like Al to really challenge me. Imagine if you and I were paired up you're just so sweet I wouldn't want to harm a hair on your pretty little head.'' She said mockingly while bringing her leg down from his shoulder and jogging off leaving a pissed off Peter behind her.

The fight had lasted for a good 10 minutes until both of them were exhausted, panting and in serious need of pain killers tomorrow. Katherine had been able to duck all of Al's punches aimed at her pretty face. He himself hadn't been so lucky, he was surely waking up with a black eye tomorrow. But the fight wasn't over yet. Eric had showed up and gotten restless real fast. He really wanted one of us to just make a mistake and get over with this already. Four seemed fixated on the fight, he was the one who gave us points. Al charged at her trying to push her off balance but with whatever last strength she had she somehow flipped Al over and he landed on his back. ''Oh shit'' she exclaimed a series of woah's echoing from the crowd of initiates.

''Finish it.'' Eric had shouted at her. But she was too late because Al had gotten up determined not to lose. He pushed her out of the circle she stumbled and fell down on her ass. ''Are we done?'' Al said looking up at Eric.

''What is this fucking kindergarten?'' I propped myself up leaning on my hands breathing heavily. ''I want you two to stop playing around and finish this or you're both out.'' Fucking hell he really did want us to die. I stood up and got back inside the circle and nodded at Al. letting him now that it was okay if he actually knocked me out, I had seen that he was holding himself back in fear of hurting me. I guess we were friends but there was no other way out of this and it was pointless to keep inflicting other minor injuries that were going to slow us down more. Al nodded back and I went to give him one last punch but he got ahold of my hand and knocked me down this time really hard. This time I stayed down longer and I maybe even passed out for a second because I didn't remember hearing Tris and Will running to see if I was okay.

Eric was pleased as Four shouted Al as the winner. ''You okay?'' Tris asked me for the second time today. ''Yeah, fine'' I also answered for the second time. Will helped me up. ''Is my face okay?'' I ask raising a hand to touch it. Will chuckled softly ''No damage.''

The adrenaline was wearing off and I hissed at the sharp pain I felt in my abdomen. ''Fuck'' I breathed. ''I need to sit down'' I literally sat on the ground pulling my knees up to my chest and pressed my face against them. Christina and even Peter plus some others stood up from the bleachers coming to see what was wrong with me. ''hey, hey Kat whats wrong?'' Tris crouched next to me a hand on my shoulder concern on her face. The pain kept getting worse I thought I was going to throw up. ''Give me a second.'' I said weakly, I couldn't have anyone shaking me right now.

Peters voice rung through the room ''Four I think we have a real problem here.'' I heard another person stomping towards me. ''Everyone back off'' Tris's soothing hand left my back and was replaced by a larger one, Fours. ''Can you stand?'' I shook my head face still pressed against my knees. ''I'm going to pick you up and take you to medical okay?'' It really wasn't a question but I still needed a minute before I was sure I wouldn't throw up on myself. ''I still need a second.'' I croaked out, the pain was getting worse and I started shaking just because I felt so sick. Part of me just wanted to pass out.

I took a deep breath and raised my head to see everyone staring at me in a half circle. I pushed my palms against the hard surface under me pushing myself up. I felt Fours arms hovering around my waist. Just as I was about to take my first step I started to fall down again. Before I had the chance Four slid his arm under my knees and one behind my back pulling me against his rock solid frame. Now I was really passing out.

* * *

 **ThAnks FoR rEaDInG My stORy ;) 1 review= puppy kisses/ Nice story but won't review= hope u step on a lego :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hey guys I'm back with another one ayy. Sorry for the typos I most likely have in this I was in a hurry trying to get this up before hitting the hay, I have 2 tests tomorrow and I haven't studied at all :))))**

 **We have a little more Peter x Kat dialogue in this. Next chapter will probably have this little Peter POV text where he *thinks* about Katherine.** **Well anyways hope you enjoy this! And I have the ending and major things that will be happening in this story planned out but you can always leave me requests that i can fit in :)**

* * *

I feel like I'm wrapped in plastic. It's hard to open my eyes. I can pretty much feel the morphine running through my veins. It was better than pain I guess. Opening my eyes I figure out the dimly lit room is medical. The bed sheets are made out of plastic. I wonder why, this was far from comfortable. I push my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. Starting to pull out needles from my veins. My stomach felt weird, lifting my shirt I think I figured out why. A long scar running from my hipbone up to my ribcage on the right side of my body. It was sowed up and covered in bandages. I pressed the taped part back against my skin, covering the gnarly gash. I didn't see any nurses around, I wanted to ask if they had any Erudite magic cream to heal this. They definitely had it, I remember learning about it in biology class. It could heal minor injuries without leaving a scar and bigger ones may not heal as much but still better results were seen than if it were to heal on its own. And that was years ago, surely it must have improved over the years.

I run a hand through my not so glossy auburn curls, they almost reached down to my waist. I needed a shower and a good amount of conditioner to tame this mess. ''What time is it?'' I mutter to myself. To my surprise a small blonde girl pokes her head out of the door across the room. The light from behind the door illuminated this huge hall a little bit.

''You're awake? How are you feeling?'' She walked towards me. I just look up at her, I'm still groggy. ''Oh god, what have you done.'' She said disapprovingly looking at the tubes next to me on the bed.

''Sorry about that.'' I say. ''I'm feeling alright, I guess.'' Another pause. ''Can I leave?''

''Well usually after a surgery like this we would have to keep you in at least over night. Your appendix ruptured if you are wondering. Nothing life threatening.'' She says a reassuring smile on my face while collecting the things off my bed.

''How about performance threatening?'' I ask worried. ''Well if you are feeling better I guess you could get back to training, try to avoid one on one fights, keep the bandages dry and come for check-ups.''

I nod in agreement. ''Will it heal, the scar I mean.''

''we have something for that, if you want it. Most of dauntless like to keep theirs.'' She pressed her hand against my stomach patting and pinching it. I squeeze my eyes shut, it didn't hurt much but her hands were cold. ''Yeah well I guess I don't qualify as most of dauntless then.'' I breathe out relieved her hands left my skin. Standing up from the bed, I don't feel the pain from the fight which happened.. when exactly? ''How long was I out?''

''Not long it's only 1 am.'' I check to see if I can find a window or a skylight. ''You shouldn't feel much pain because of the amount of painkillers we gave you but you'll definitely feel it in the morning.'' She pressed a bottle of pills into my palm. ''Take two at once'' I nod at her one last time before walking out trying to find my way back to the dorms.

I pass the pit at one point, It was filled with people, no initiates though. We didn't usually stay up this late knowing we needed to wake up at 7am. And to our defence after a day of training with Four not many could keep their eyes open after 11pm. But there were exceptions. I knew Tris started sneaking out to go train. Good for her, she needed the extra time. I tagged along a few times but mostly I had other pass times at these late hours.

I finally reach my destination. The door was half open. It was silent inside only laboured breathing and slight snoring filling the space. It was so dark I tried to reach my bed without stepping on anyones shoes or hitting something but that was short lived. My foot got caught in someones bag but before I could fall head first into the cement floor I grabbed ahold of someones bed post. I managed to be semi quiet with this whole ordeal but apparently I woke up the person sleeping in the bed I just invaded. A hand grabbed mine and pressed me into the mattress. ''Ow'' I hissed.

''Stiff!?'' A familiar voice whispered. Pulling his hands off me and letting me turn my head so I could catch a breath. ''What the fuck were you thinking? I could've hurt you!?'' Another low whisper. I huffed propping myself up on my elbows, blowing the strands of hair off of my face.

''You're the one leaving your shit everywhere lying around, I tripped.'' He rubbed his eyes, his hair messy from the few hours of sleep he had already gotten. Thats when I saw that the obnoxious candor was shirtless and still had his hand on my thigh leaning on it for support. ''Ahem'' I say, eyes motioning for him to keep his hands to himself.

He pulled back, leaning against the bedpost behind him. ''You're the one practically climbing into my bed at night.'' ''I fell idiot.'' I shot back, keeping my eyes fixated on his. She would never admit it out loud to anyone but Peter didn't look half bad. The intense training had given him quite a lot of muscle. He was half a head taller than her, with green eyes and messy dark brown hair. His eyes took in her body, lingering on her lips for a moment longer until his gaze reached her eyes that familiar smirk on his lips again. "You know if you want to stay, be my guest."

"Ugh as if." I mutter, rolling my eyes before pushing myself off the excuse of a bed.

"Who let you out anyway, we thought you died. You should've seen Al. He was a mess." He whispered before I could leave to find my bed and actually fall asleep again. "What?" I ask standing in front of Peter his leg stretched out in-between mine. He was leaning on his arms now looking up at me nonchalantly. "Yeah, when you passed out Four told us to wait for him to get back and took off with you. We waited for like an hour, Al looked like he was about to throw himself into the chasm." "Oh" I get out. "Is he okay?" Did I even care? Just one less person to compete against.

"Yeah, yeah, Will and Christina calmed him down. I think he cried himself to sleep somewhere in a corner." Peter answered clearly bored of Al's crybaby antics. I just hum in understandment. Lost in thought I walk away without another word. Peter stared at me until I got to my bed and started to change my clothes. I could hear him laying back down on his bed shuffling around. I unzip my hoodie and change into a T-shirt we were given on our arriving day. I had already spent a huge amount of my points on new clothes, I couldn't stop myself. Mar just kept adding things to my basket. But this shirt was a nice oversized fit. I leave the leggings on, it gets cold in here anyway.

I wake up to people shuffling around my bed. How had I missed the best part of the morning, Four and his metal stick. I groan turning around in bed still keeping my eyes closed. Thats when I hear Christina muse ''Ooh she's alive guys.'' I open my eyes only to be met with five other pairs of eyes staring at me.

''Are you okay, Kat? I'm so sorry about what happened'' Al starts to apologise. ''I'm fine Al, theres nothing to apologise for.'' I give a reassuring smile to his guilty face, he did have a black eye. Pushing the covers off of my sore body. The nurse was right, the morphine would wear off quick.

''You're bleeding Kat.'' Tris said looking at my once white shirt. I groan pressing my head back into my pillow. I was not in the mood to deal with this. ''Great'' I huff. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed slipping my trainers on. Those combat boots they gave us and what most of us wore were awful. The looked ugly and they were just uncomfortable. I knew that dauntless wasn't exactly a faction where people with fashion in high regard came to but what were they going to do. Kick me out because my choice of weapon was a killer outfit. I'd like to see that.

Walking back from medical towards the cafeteria with fresh bandages I was pleased to see that all of my friends were still there. ''And she lives!'' Mar's voice echoed through the huge cave.

''Indeed I do.'' I reply sitting down in the free spot made for me between herself and Uriah. Uriah placed an apple in front of me. ''Peter already told us what happened.'' He said. ''Willingly?'' I ask raising my eyebrows. The toothy grin that appearing on his face told me otherwise. ''Let's just say h-'' He was cut off by Mar ''It's not like he had anything better to do than have a nice friendly chat with us.'' A smile on her face as well.

Mar proceeds to fill me in on everything I missed. Somebody had a fight yesterday in the pit it got so bad Eric had to break it apart. One guy even got a glass bottle smashed into his face. ''Oh and I almost forgot, tomorrow night, were throwing a rager in the pit. Zekes older sister is turning 20 and she's a nice girl so everyone is going to come and celebrate.'' I down my 2 painkillers with her leftover water. ''Sounds great, can I take a shower at your family's apartment again?'' Mar had offered me this when I got here. Pretty much none of the dauntless born used the shared shower. Many didn't even sleep there. Basically it wasn't allowed but it's not like Lauren had the time and cared enough to do a body count each night and demand people where they had their shower. ''Yes, let's go tomorrow so you can pick out an outfit for me too.'' Now it was her turn to look at me with puppy dog eyes. ''Sure''

You would think that dauntless initiates were these obedient soldiers, training day and night just to protect the city but most of us were just here to have a good time. We chose dauntless to be brave, protect others and have a hell of a time. Dauntless didn't enforce many rules and we weren't expected to keep on attending school. We were taught everything we needed to know to survive in this world in the shared 13 years of school experience we got. Instead of staying in school like Erudite and Candor we learned how to fight, how to protect ourselves and others. Without us the city wouldn't be safe from the factionless riots or whatever was lurking behind that fence. I was here for another reason, for another job. Something that didn't exactly exist yet. I knew it was a long shot for me to survive here but turns out I can throw a mean punch If id want to. But id rather be dead than be on fence duty for the rest of my life here.

We took a break from combat today. We were going outside of the compound for a run, a long one. To show everyone the territory and which places to avoid. A few years ago dauntless had soldiers out patrolling the streets. To make sure the faction less stayed in line and no one was causing any trouble. But since dauntless has had lesser initiates making the cut lately there weren't enough people to put out on the streets so they focused on guarding the fence only. Since then there are some places around the town people are advised not to visit. Usually they were filled with the faction less that could cause trouble. Last year a kid from erudite went missing and no one ever found him. The parents were devastated and pleaded that dauntless started patrolling the streets again but Jeanine Matthews the leader of erudite was against it so the matter was pushed aside.

The weather was nice outside. It was the last month of summer. I hand combed my hair back into a high ponytail while stretching out in the sun. Christina was grumpy as hell, running really wasn't her thing. It wasn't mine either but I feel like this is just what I need today. To get all of this excess energy out of me, I'm practically bouncing in place eager to sprint somewhere. Four wasn't expecting me but chose not to question my attendance. We started off with a jog to my disliking but I turned the situation around when I challenged Will to race the train with me. He was a fast runner but not so good at long distance runs. At first I let him pass me but after a minute he couldn't keep up with my pace anymore so he slowed down. I kept on giving it my all until the train was right next to me. I gave myself one last push and slowed down to a stop watching the train whoosh past me. I turned around trying to catch my breath shaking my legs waiting for the others to catch up.

* * *

 **Review if u want and don't if u don't wanna**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Yay another chap and this one is almost twice as long as the others. we get a Peter POV twice also! I left it at a weird point 'cause I really wanted to get this out for u guys.**

 **Imperfect-BlackAngel- thank you sooo much for leaving a review! Hope you got puppy kisses:)**

* * *

Peters POV

I had been a little worried when the hotter stiff was knocked out in training. I thought she was out for sure. But the little vixen had strutted back like she owned the place.

Peter wasn't one to get distracted easily but he would lie if he said she wasn't a sight for sore eyes. The way her eyes turned three shades lighter in the sun and how her brown curls swayed from side to side when she ran. The mischievous smiles she shot at her friends during playful arguments. He almost had a thing for her. Almost.

You couldn't blame him. She was such a tease. The way she walked, the way she talked. Sometimes he even wondered how could a person like that come from Abnegation, there must have been a mistake. But he saw her arrive in those grey rags himself.

She had to know the dauntless born initiates already when she stepped foot on that roof. they hailed her over right away and after that she hung around only with them during breakfast, dinner and free hours. She was clever he had to give her that. When she arrived she had already trained for this, she had a skill set the other abnegation girl lacked. By the end of the first week she was ranked fifth. I was third, I owed that to the solid right hook I landed on Edward on my first day of combat. But all the transfers dropped a few places when the dauntless born started combat.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Drew nudges me at the dinner table. "You gotta stop staring at her you know, it's getting creepy." I'm sat next to Molly, she chose that place herself. Drew right in front of me. Some other people I didn't know yet were sitting at the other end of the table. My eyes were apparently fixated on Katherine. I hadn't noticed. "I wasn't. I was just thinking." I down my glass of water that tasted of copper. "Don't you think it's pretty weird that she" I nod at Katherines direction. "is ranked at seventh place right now, and the little stiff over there" I nod at Tris. "is ranked at twenty second or something like that." I take a bite of the burger we had as dinner again. Chewing fast so I could continue with my rant. "I just think it's funny that both of them sneak out at night and I know for a fact that Tris goes to train alone and Kitty-Kat over there disappears into the hallways." I look at Drew now.

"So what, you think she's sleeping with Eric or something?" Drew laughed. I didn't. "Aw, come on man you can't be serious. Have you seen Eric? He wouldn't go for someone as innocent looking as the abnegation."

"Well she looks far from innocent in my opinion." Both of the men look over at the table where she sat. Katherine was in the middle of a conversation with a girl named Lynn. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She had this sweet laugh, almost like a giggle. Every guy at her table only seemed to stare at her. "I don't know, I still think Eric would go for someone with a neck tattoo and a lip piercing." Drew added finishing his meal and chewing loudly. "What about you?" I ask Molly. "You've been awfully quiet Mols, something wrong?" I couldn't care less to be honest, I don't know why I bothered to ask. "I just think she's a bitch and she won't last here anyway, someones going to snap her like a twig." She looked over at her rival. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's sleeping with all of them."

The jealousy in Mollys voice was obvious. It was pointless to discuss this with her she had already set her mind on hating the dauntless's newest heartthrob. ''Well anyways, I heard there is a celebration in the pit tomorrow. Let's keep an eye on the little vixen. If she is sleeping with a leader we will find out.'' Drew sniggers again. ''The little what?'' I didn't mean to let that slip.

''Well a vixen is a fox, and she resembles one. Cunning and a less deadlier version of a wolf.'' I get up to leave, Drew and Molly doing the same. ''Well you've got a point.'' Drew added.

Katherines POV

It's been a while since I actually went to bed at 11pm without the intentions of leaving in a few hours. Lynn had told me that the party will likely last till dawn and it was better to get actual sleep tonight. As usual the dorm filled in quickly leaving little to no privacy at all. Tris really struggled with this, she didn't like changing her clothes with everyone around. I had gotten over it pretty fast, it's not like I have anything to hide. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on my bunk. I bent down to reach under the bed to grab the small container of ointment I had to put on my fresh wound 3 times a day. What's really freaky is that it was almost healed, by the end of the week if you didn't know what to look for you could barely see it. Or at least that's what the nurse said. I walk to the shower room stopping in front of a sink, a mirror hanging above it. I run my hands under warm water and dry them off on the stretchy fabric hugging my legs. The ointment stings a little, but a good kind of sting, the one that lets you know it's working.

I put the cap back on washing my hands once more. I run the now wet hands over my face. Smudging away the old mascara under my eyes. I stare back at myself almost in a trance, My dark brown eyes looking right back at me. My curls were a mess, I had left them in a bun so I wouldn't have to deal with it today. I can't wait for my shower tomorrow, the last one I had was two days ago in medical and I hadn't gotten a chance to wash my hair. My eyes run over my skin looking for imperfections and bruises. I had a few. My frame was rather small for my height, but Mar had reassured me that I have everything in the right places and went as far to prove to me that I look like one of the supermodels that were all the rage a few hundred years ago. She had these catalogues from the 21st century, she had stolen them from the erudite archives as a dare.

''You're so obsessed with yourself.'' Christinas jab at me made me lose my train of thought. I turn my head at her a fake smile plastered on my face. ''It's hard work being this perfect'' I tell her pulling the shirt she brought for me over my head. ''I thought you could use a fresh one, I gather the stain didn't wash out from your previous one?'' I chuckle, Christina was a nice girl. When she saw me hanging around with more of the dauntless she started being extra nice to me. Probably thinking I was her ticket to stardom or something. ''Thanks.'' I reply drily. Walking back to the sleeping area.

''So you going to the party tomorrow? You know with your friends?'' She asked walking behind me stopping at her own bed. ''Yeah, I guess it's really not an invite-only gathering.'' The whole dauntless was going to be there. I mean there was a non stop party in the pit every day anyway. The only difference was that at least this time people had a reason to drink gallons of shitty alcohol.

I climb under the covers, god the things I would do to have an actual mattress not something resembling a yoga mat. I cant wait for when initiation is over and we all get our own apartments.

Four was in a bad mood today. We were told to warm up by boxing in pairs. I had ended up with Will, Christina had grabbed Tris's hand and pulled her into the furthest corner ranting to her about something while punching the bag Tris had to hold up to her. Me and Will settled for the normal punching bag dangling from the ceiling. He leaned into it and I started with my routine. Two hand punches a high leg kick and repeat.

''So I've heard most of you are going to take part in todays celebration of a members birthday. I can't nor do I care about stopping you from getting blackout drunk but tomorrows training still starts at 8 am. So be here and if you whine about having the worst hangover in your life I will make you run extra laps.'' Four stated. ''And another thing. If you are planning on making a fool of yourself in front of the whole dauntless, please don't. Keep an eye on your friends and try not to fall off any high places.''

We switched places with Will during Fours speech. ''Have you ever gotten drunk?'' Will asked me. ''You do know I'm abnegation right?'' We both chuckled. ''Yeah I guess my question was stupid. Are you planning on drinking tonight?'' I raise my brows. ''You worried about me?''

''No. I mean most of us aren't really going anyway, I mean what are we going to do there anyway? Imagine me, Al, Christina and Tris just sitting there awkwardly.'' The thought of that did bring a smile to my face, the whole situation would be super awkward. ''Well you are going to fit right in with your friends and I think even Peter and Drew have managed to actually find someone to tolerate them enough to hold a conversation.'' I saw Peter hanging out with Lynn's older brothers the other day. No wonder they got along, Lynn keeps telling me her brothers are douchebags. ''Yeah well I heard the guys were total asses just like Peter and Drew.'' My eyes search the room for them. They had paired up and were training in a similar way than me and Will. Peter was really going at it, I could tell by the damp mess his hair had become. His knuckles bright red. Just as I was about to look away our eyes met. I try to play it off cool but I was too late. ''You don't have to drool princess, I heard we were switching pairs soon.'' He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes not bothering to waste my breath.

''Well anyways,'' I get back to my previous conversation with Will. ''You guys can still come, It'll be fun.'' I try to reassure, Will was a sweet guy he'd get friends here easily if he tried to socialise more.

''Okay, get your asses up on the roof. Gun practise.'' Eric had showed up. He usually didn't bother to stay during the whole training session. He just came when he liked and left also. The only time he stayed was when we were doing combat and people only walked out to go to medical. He was ruthless and seemed to enjoy seeing people in pain. Four on the other hand was honourable and wanted us to succeed. I don't know why he keeps turning down the leadership offer. I think he'd be a better fit for the job.

I wasn't hungry so me and Mar went straight to her family's apartments. ''Do you have anybody home?'' I ask. ''Nope, mom just started her shift in medical and dad's still on fence duty this week.'' She answered tapping in the door code. We heard a click sound and walked in. I headed straight for the soft couches and laid down. The whole apartment was spacious. A big living room with concrete walls and a large window in the middle. The kitchen was in the left corner with a dinner table right next to it. To the right there was a small hall which led to Mar's bedroom. The bathroom right across it. Her parents bedroom was on the other side of the living room. ''I have cereal if you want. You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach.'' I raise my head just enough so I can look at her from over the couches back. She sat on the countertop hand buried deep into the box of cereals.

''Who said I was drinking?'' I question. ''Well aren'tcha?'' She asked chewing with her mouth open. ''Im going to take a shower.'' Ignoring her question, getting up while trying to untangle my hair from the bun I had slept with. The bathroom was rather small but they had installed a full length mirror. I look like a mess. The skin under my eyes tinted blue. Mascara smudged from another day of intense training. My hair looked like a birds nest but not for long. Other peoples party tricks might be backflips or chugging a whole bottle of vodka but mine was two hours in the bathroom.

I sat on Mar's bed a towel wrapped around my body. I was painting my nails red. I had been growing them longer and to my huge relief I hadn't broken a single one during training. Mar was combing my hair and spraying it with some kind of oil. It was supposed to make your hair glossy. ''What are you wearing'' I ask, blowing on my freshly painted left hand. ''I have no idea.''

We went shopping last week and I had stored all my belongings here. ''I think I'll pair the red tube top with the pair of ripped skinny jeans. You know the black ones.'' ''Mhmm'' She hummed in agreement. ''And I'll add the cropped leather jacked so I don't get cold.'' The pants were high waisted and the top was rather small so the outfit showed off some mid drift. ''Oh yeah good thinking, it's freezing outside during am hours.''

''I wanted to put the dress on and high heels but then I remembered this is dauntless and I wouldn't survive two minutes without tripping on something and embarrassing myself. I think Im just going to go with the grey off the shoulders top and plain black jeans. They're cropped like yours.''

''Are you going to blow-dry my hair and curl it?'' Mar's mom is a former Erudite and she was always stocked up on self care and beauty things. She always looked beautiful. Mar hadn't cared much about these things but when I had told her that I thought Uriah has a crush on her she started paying more attention to the way she looked. But her personality stayed the same, chewing with her mouth open and laughing at everything out loud. I'm glad she did, those were the things all of her friends loved her for. Although she could learn to shut up sometimes.

Time flew past quickly and before we knew it, it was almost 9pm. The warm up had started at 8. Lynn had came to look for us.

''Woah, what the fuck guys.'' That was all she said when I opened the door. ''Same.'' Zeke muttered. ''Hurry up Mar, we want to go!'' Uri shouted past me. ''Coming kiddos!'' Mar shouted back at him from the living room, running towards the door she hit her hip on the corner of the couch. Followed by a couple of curse words, she took a deep breath and pushed me to the hallway and closed the door. ''Who's ready to have the best night of their dauntless initiation lives.'' Mar said a psychotic grin plastered on her face as she pulled out two glass bottles from her backpack. So much for not getting blackout drunk tonight.

Peters POV

Me and Drew were sitting on some old couches they had on the second level of the pit. Basically half of the pit was a cafeteria and the other side was filled with shops and places to get tattoos and piercings. But above the walls there was another level wrapping around the huge cave. It was at the same height as the chasm but it had some makeshift fence around it so no-one fell in. The only way up here was to climb the walls or take a longer rout going to the training room through the cafeteria and over the bridge running above the chasm.

The skylight above all of this didn't give much light anymore so the whole pit was dimly lit by all sorts of lamps and string lights. It gave off a good vibe. Zayn and Gabe were smoking something that had a particularly weird smell. It wasn't bad but needed some getting use to. They offered me a hit I gladly took but regretted it instantly when I lurched forward and started coughing. ''It takes some taking use to.'' Zayn slaps me on my back I stayed there for a while leaning my elbows on my knees. Thats when I saw her.

She entered the cafeteria laughing with her friends. She was sat on Zekes shoulders he held onto her thighs so she wouldn't fall off. Her friend, Lynn I think, shoved her playfully and she yelped holding on to Zekes head. He was looking up at her with adoration. It made me angry. I don't know why, it's not like I care with who she hangs out with.

Her outfit was provocative to say the least, she really didn't have any problems leaving all the abnegation in her in the past. I still struggled with keeping my mouth shut, I'm surprised Eric hasn't thrown me into the chasm yet, just for annoying him. Her hair was let loose in its full glory. It was shinier than usual, her lips were painted the same colour as her shirt, if you could call it that. She ran a hand through her curls before climbing off Zeke. They made their way towards the climbing wall.

Katherines POV

Mar convinced me to wear these strappy heels, I should hate her for this. They made me 4 inches taller which was the only good thing about them, but is it worth the risk of breaking my ankles? Apparently it was. I wasn't the only one though, I saw many other girls with dresses and skirts and heels. Dauntless sure knew how to throw a party. It was weird seeing most of the girls dressed up like this, I only saw them in combat boots and bulletproof jackets. I noticed the 10 feet wall we were supposed to climb. ''Guys I think we have a problem.'' I say staring up at the fence and then back down at my shoes.

''Well we can lift you up and you can grab the edge.'' Uri said trying to save the day. I look at him and then at mar disapprovingly. ''This is your fault.'' I say to her while grabbing a hold of Zekes and Uris shoulders. Thank god I am wearing pants at least. Mar just smiles at me unbothered. ''Up, up you go.'' She chirps. I step on their intertwined hands and they boost me up.

My head almost reaches over the floor, I hold onto the fencepost but I have no idea how I'm going to pull myself up because the fence wasn't really much support. I look down at Mar to mentally ask _what now_ but before she had the chance to reply something humorous a hand gripped my wrist and started to pull me up. Zeke and Uri gave me one last shove before the stranger grabbed ahold of my waist and I was able to plant my feet on solid ground again.

''Nice climbing shoes stiff.'' Of course it was Peter. I try to push myself away from him but his grip tightens around me. I look up at him disapprovingly. ''Look I know were not exactly friends but you don't need to push yourself off the cliff just to get away from me.'' He said with almost a sad smile. I look behind me. Mar and Uri were climbing up and goofing around. That's when my own hands tightened around Peter's arms. ''Well move backwards then.'' I tell him and he obliges, finally letting go of me. We were too close for my liking but I wasn't going to back down yet. I muster a smile on my face. ''Well thanks.'' His chest rising and falling against mine. He flashes a smirk at me. ''You're welcome, stiff.''

I look over my shoulder to see Mar slapping her hand on the ground laughing and claiming victory. Uri and Zeke pulling themselves up as well. ''Kat drop the douche and let's get a move on it.'' Zeke said. I felt Peter tense up. This wasn't going to end well. I put my hands on his arms for a moment praying he won't open his mouth. ''Aww, you don't need to be so insecure Zeke, me and Kat were just having a friendly chat.'' His finger placed a wild strand of hair behind my ear, staring into my eyes. ''Weren't we.'' He says not loud enough for the others to hear. I glare at him before walking away.

''What was that about.'' Mar asks grabbing my arm as we made our way up on the roof. ''I don't know.'' I reply.

* * *

 **As always review if u a real MVP and don't if you hate kittens and puppies! :(**

 **Love every single one of you if you've made it this far!:)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **hiya guys, I'm back and this chapter isn's as long as the others but it was sort of an ending for the 3rd chapter anyway so yeah.**

 **Big thanks to Jules who reviewd! Pretty much you were the only reason I wrote this lol! seriously guys your reviews are pretty much the only motivation I have for doing this so if you actually like the story and want to read it please tell me!**

 **Kat has a wild time tonight! Not much about Peters thought this time but maybe I'll add some of that in the next chapter? ;) Again let me know what you guys want to read more about.**

 **Anyways enjoy and I hope you get to pet a lot of puppies soon Jules!**

* * *

It was a little windy today, I sit on the ledge of the building my legs dangling over the edge. My mom would have told me to get away from there if she even saw me get too close to the ledge. But this was the new norm. I heard Mar open her backpack behind me pulling a bottle out.

''Well let's get this party started, shall we?'' I looked over my shoulder at her. Grinning like a maniac, like always. ''Kitty-Kat you going first? It is your first rodeo.'' I smile, shrugging.

''Sure why not.'' I stand up and hop down back onto the roof. Grabbing the bottle, I put it up to my nose. It smells really strong, kind of like something you would pour on a fresh wound to disinfect it not drink. I put it to my mouth tasting a little on my tongue. Why would somebody enjoy this. I take a big gulp. It was hard to swallow it. I squint my eyes close and shudder handing the bottle back to my friends. Everything inside of me felt warm for a second.

''That wasn't really enjoyable.'' I exclaim finally opening my eyes and lowering my shoulders. Zeke chuckles patting my back. ''Yeah that's what they always say.'' I hope I get used to the taste of it. Part of me wants to get drunk and not care about anything for a while. I take the bottle back from Mar.

''What the heck, it's a party right?'' I take two mouthfuls of the bitter drink. Shuddering again. I started to feel kind of soft? Like my body weighed less and I could move easier. My insides were warm. ''Yeah thats the spirit!'' Mar encouraged me, pulling out four cups from her bag and a carton of some kind of berry drink. Pouring the bitter drink in first and topping it off with the juice.

We weren't old enough to buy our own alcohol from the bar but no one really cared if we actually drank something. And it was cheaper to bring your own alcohol anyway. Mar had really thought this through. She handed everyone a cup. This one tasted slightly better. It was still a strong flavour, it was sweeter but not exactly enjoyable. Zipping up her backpack she handed it to Uri as we made our way down to the pit again.

The music was louder now and people were dancing in this huge crowd. I felt at ease as I took another sip, not for the flavour anymore but for the feeling. I hand the half cup to Zeke, it was empty and grab ahold of Mar's hand. ''Let's make a scene'' I whisper in her ear a mischievous grin painted on my lips, and of course she lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. ''All for it.'' She shoved her own drink into Zekes hand a little spilling out.

I grab her hand as I make my way towards the dance floor. Everyone was jumping to the rhythm and putting their hands everywhere. We did the same. It was easy to get lost in the music. I turn around and press my back against Mar as I slide down swaying to the music. I slide my hands from my knees up my body as I rise up until they're above my head. I nod to the music making my hair fly around me. Turning back to Mar both grinning.

I feel a pair of hands around my waist turning me over. I've never seen him before but he is beautiful. He had jet black hair with facial hair to match. His hair had been coloured ash blonde, but the roots were showing, It looked better like that. He smiled at me, I did too as I came closer putting my hands around his neck. ''I'm Zayn'' He shouted in my ear. ''I'm Katherine.'' I shout back. He gripped my waist tighter. I felt my insides turn, he was just so hot. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans, he was lean and definitely older than me. ''Do you drink?'' Zayn asks me and I nod. He offered me his drink and I take a sip of it squinting my eyes shut again. God I wish id get over it already. ''That's really good actually, strong but good.'' I tell him giving his cup back. He nods at me grinning. He downs the cup and throws it in the crowd and puts his hand on my waist again. Thank god.

''Do you want to meet my friends, get a drink?'' He asks me. I look around me to see if I can see Mar or Uri. ''She left, if you're looking for your friend.'' I look back at him. He looks up and points his hand to somewhere there. ''See, she's there but a little busy.'' I look at the direction he is pointing and sure enough I see Mar and Uriah making out in a corner. ''Finally.'' I mutter. I look up at Zayn, he was still waiting for an answer. ''Sure let's go.'' I smile sweetly. He takes my hand and I follow him out from the crowd staying close to him. My hand on his shoulder. We walk over to one of the few tables in the cafeteria area that hadn't been moved away for the night.

There was at least ten people there, some were sitting on the bench and others standing. Zayn sat on the table pulling me between his legs, my back pressed to his chest. It wasn't forceful it was just so I wouldn't have to stand alone. Most of his friends were guys but there was a older girl there, she did tattoos. I think her name was Tori. Everyone here was clearly older than eighteen and this one guy looked like he was in his early thirties. I saw Peter standing between two guys I don't recognise, I wonder who invited him. He makes eye contact with me but I look away.

''This is Katherine.'' Zayn says my name and I'm greeted by hey's and yo's. I shoot them a slight smile. A guy hands Zayn a can which everyone seemed to already have in their hands. He says thanks and his name. The guy who's name is Gabe asks me if I want one also. ''Try it, it's not as strong as the other one.'' Zayn tells me his chin resting on my shoulder. Gabe hands me another can and I thank him. It didn't have that antiseptic smell and tasted pretty okay. It didn't make me shudder which was a plus.

We sit there talking for a while, I mostly listen but me and Peter got asked some questions about initiation and pretty much gossip about Four and Eric fights we have overheard. I found out that Zayn was Lynn's older brother, but he didn't seem like a douche. He and Peter had known each other for a week now and were considered friends. Drew mostly just tagged along. Zayn talks about his initiation with Gabe. It was 5 years ago so they're both 21 and because he is Lynn's brother he is dauntless born. It doesn't surprise me.

My eyes started to get a little glassed over and not really focused. I guess this is what it's like to be drunk. I still felt good and not really tired, it was fun being here. ''Do you wanna go on the roof?'' Zayn whispers in my ear. I don't answer I just take a step forward turning around so he could get up also. He wraps a hand around my waist under my jacket. His skin felt so warm against mine. ''You going for a smoke?'' Peter asks.

Zayn turns around halfway, running a hand through his hair. ''Yeah.'' He says looking up at him. ''Cool, I'll come with.'' Peter tells him. ''Uh, yeah, sure.'' Zayn says a little annoyed.

We walk through the halls Zayn tapping his fingers on my side and I lean against him still holding the half drunken can in my hand. I don't know what time it is but this time when we step on the roof the sun had set completely. The moon was above us. There was a crowd here also. Some dauntless were jumping down into the entrance hole. Zayn sits down on the ledge, legs planted on the roof. He pulls a packet of cigarettes from his jeans pocket offering one to Peter. I hear someone shout my name so I whip my head in that direction.

Mar is running at me full speed and literally jumps on me giggling. I try to catch her and hold us both up but I fall down. ''Where have youuuu beeen Kitty-Kat!?'' She slurs. While patting down my hair. ''Mar you're completely wasted.'' I tell her. ''I've been with Lynn's brother, Zayn.''

''But Lynn says he's a total dick, why you hanging out with a total dick?'' She asks. I turn red and Peter laughs. ''He's not.'' I say getting up with Mar. Smoothing my hair down. ''Where are the others?'' I ask before sitting on Zayn's lap. He wraps his free hand around me and blows the smoke out from his lungs into an opposite direction from me. Mar stands next to Peter but has trouble with the standing part. Peter really doesn't bother to hold her up but when she starts to fall down he grabs ahold of her elbow and lowers her onto the ground. She starts making rock-angels as she calls them.

She is wasted and I'm a little too drunk to care right now. Someone comes to get her but I didn't look who. I was busy staring into Zayn's soft eyes, the whites were reddish coloured, I don't know if it's because of the alcohol. He puts a hand on my thigh and I place my hand on his cheek. Stroking his stubble with my thumb. I lean closer and he kisses me. I smile against his lips. They were so soft and the feeling was so nice. I had kissed someone before. I hung around with dauntless my last year in school, so it happened. But the guy transferred to amity I think. This felt so much better, natural. I know what I was doing. He pulled me closer, but the I remember Peter was still here so I pulled away. The whole situation suddenly felt awkward.

''Do you know what time it is?'' I breathe out our noses almost touching. He checks his watch. ''3am'' Time had flown by. ''You gotta go?'' He asks me. ''Yeah.'' I pull my hand away from his face and get up. He smiles at me. ''See you around okay?'' I bite my lip grinning playfully ''I don't know, maybe?'' I make my way up to the crowd of people who were jumping into the net. A guy helps me up and I wink at Zayn before falling off. I should drink more often.

* * *

 **Oh and just in case, I own nothing except my own plot and like half of Katherine since she's based on the baddie known as Katherine Pierce from TVD**

 **Thanks for reading and** **please review guys! Yeah I know I'm a** **total slut for feedback**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been so busy with school and I had the flu and then I've had friends over the weekends so I couldn't write. :(**

 **I just wanted to say thank you so much to the lovely peeps reviewing you guys are amazing! Also hmu with suggestions or things you want me or don't want me to put in this story if you have anything I'm always up for ideas!**

 **Love you guys and sorry you had to wait so long!**

* * *

Peters POV

I was fuming. Out of all of the guys in dauntless Katherine chose to fuck around with Zayn. Not only was he unpredictable he also had major anger issues. Everyone knew it, thats why he started smoking weed just so he would be more stable. Gabe was the one who kept him in check, they had been best friends since birth. But still, I already have a lot on my plate with initiation, now I have to keep an eye on Zayn and Katherine just to make sure he doesn't do anything to her.

I groan pulling my hair slightly. Why do I even care what happens to her? There is something about her, she's not as sincere as she seems. She is planning something and I think I want to be apart of it.

I left Zayn on the roof and took the stair route back down to the dorms instead of jumping. Almost everyone was asleep or at least in bed. I heard hushed voices in the bathroom area so I went over there. The lights were on.

I see the two stiffs sitting in the corner. Tris was on the floor, head pressed against the wall looking up at the ceiling. Katherine was sitting on the sink next to her, legs dangling above the floor. ''I didn't know you two were hosting an after party?'' I ask leaning against the doorway crossing my arms on my chest. They look up at me startled.

''Someone puked in my bed.'' Katherine grumbles. I look at Tris, she just avoids my gaze, must be still mad about the article I gave her about her family. ''Someone as in..?'' I raise my eyebrows and turn my head back to Katherine.

''No not me you idiot.'' She has a bored and equally tired expression on her face. ''Umm,'' She shakes her head rubbing at her cheek. ''I think I can't get my shoes off.'' She chuckles. Leaning forward to look at her feet. Well she wasn't exactly sober.

In her defence they had these tiny buckles on the straps and I doubt even a sober person could open them. ''Let me try.'' Tris pushes herself off the tiled floor and squats down in front of Katherine taking one shoe into her hand. ''I'm not drunk by the way.'' She declares. Had I said my claims out loud?

''Sure you aren't.'' Tris says rather tired trying to get the buckle open. ''No seriously, I think someone put something in my drink.'' She exclaims. ''What?'' I bark out. ''Did Zayn give you something.'' She just shakes her head. ''No it was when I walked back through the pit.'' She rubs her eyes some more. ''Mm, someone gave me a drink and pulled me with him but I kind of just left? I don't know.'' Everything's a little hazy right now.

''Thats messed up, are you feeling okay?'' Tris asks worried. ''Yeah, I guess so but everything is turning more blurry to be honest.'' She sighs. "Come on you can sleep in my bed." Tris pulls her down from the sink and puts a hand on her waist. I stepped back from the door frame so they could move past me. She looks up at me almost in disgust I'm guessing. I walk behind them to my own bed.

Tris makes sure her friend is comfortable and then leaves to clean up the mess someone had made. One stiff was still too abnegation and the other one was just too pretty for her own good.

Turns out it wasn't easy getting up with only 3 hours of sleep. My eyes half closed I scan the cafeteria for Drew and Molly. They sit in the far end of the room and I groan internally. Why couldn't they just sit somewhere more closer I'm not in the mood to walk even. I drag myself over and sit down only to have someone shout my name three tables from us. I turn around to see Zayn calling me over to sit with them. That was actually good news. I have grown so tired of looking like an idiot transfer sitting with other idiot transfers.

I sit in the only free place, in front of Zayn. My anger towards him from yesterday forgotten. I mean it's not like he was going to be dating Katherine, he seemed like the guy that wouldn't even want to stay the night over. Speaking of the devil she was walking towards our table, most likely heading to her own group of friends sitting not far from us. Before she could pass us Zayn wrapped a hand around her thigh and looked up at her with a grin.

''You get back okay yesterday?'' He asks her. She shots a thin smile at him and then looks at me and back at him again. ''Yeah, I got back with Peter actually.'' She lies. Now it's Zayn's turn to look at me. I just nod not really making eye contact.

''I'm gonna sit with my friends.'' She smiles at him her head tilted running her nail from his jawline down his neck. It's so weird how she can change herself in a split second. Sometimes I think she has split personalities. One second she's this sweet abnegation girl just wanting to be nice and the next second she looks like she could either kill you or have sex with you and either way you would be the one begging for it.

Zayn looks at her licking his lips then removing his hand turning back to the table as she struts over to her friends. He smiles to himself downing his coffee. ''100 points if you get her by the end of the week.'' Gabe opens his mouth and I perk up at the conversation they were about to have. ''Come on that's like three days.'' Zayn states the obvious, pondering the deal.

''What you scared she'll turn you down.'' Zayn scoffs at that. ''Have you seen me?'' He holds the coffee in his hand while looking at the other end of the table where Gabe is sat. ''Aww come on she's the talk of the faction, if you don't bag her someone is and that someone is going to have a hell of a lot of chances to brag for like a year.'' I was actually a little disgusted at this and the fact that Zayn actually looked like he was considering this. ''Okay yeah, easy points.'' He tells Gabe and they both lean over the table to shake hands most of the guys laughing at this whole ordeal.

I should tell her, but then I risk my place in this friend group. I don't really care for them but they didn't socialise with just anyone and I still don't know how I ended up sitting here. But I'm fucking happy I ended up here and the best part was that most of the girls were all over the guys in this table so it would be smarter to be on good terms with them. It gave me bragging rights and quite frankly I didn't owe anything to Katherine and it's her own problem who she decides to roll around with.

Katherines POV

Before I could sit down I already heard Mar's hushed shouting and scowling. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' I look at her not understanding what I did. ''Messing around with the biggest dick in the whole dauntless.'' She looks actually angry. ''Haven't you heard a word Lynn has said, he uses girls then dumps them and laughs at you with his friends.''

''What are you talking about?'' She stares right back at me so I give in. ''I mean we kinda kissed yesterday'' I feel Zeke stiffen up and glare at me. Was he really that bad? ''But that was all, I went back to the dorms after that, nothing happened.'' I tell them only lying a little about going straight back, I already had Tris worried about me. ''I mean I'm not even that interested, we were just messing around a little, I was drunk.'' I try to reassure them. Zayn was hot and all and I wouldn't mind having him pressed against me, preferably shirtless. But if it was true what they were saying, I would be really mad if he was just going to use me. I look over at the table he sat, he was shaking hands with the other guy whose name I don't remember everyone except Peter were laughing and patting his back. Something about that did seem off.

''Just stay away from him.'' Mar says. But now I was really intrigued, I don't like being messed with. ''Well if all what you are saying is true,'' ''It is.'' Uri interrupts. I smirk taking a bite from my apple. ''Then why don't we have a little fun with this.'' I propose grinning. ''You really don't play around do you?'' Mar says. ''Someone has to put him in his place.'' I add.

I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be, it must be because I'm used to getting lesser hours of sleep usually. And that hangover everyone warned me about, I didn't feel a thing. I was pulled out from my thoughts by Four. ''Okay listen up, today we will be throwing knives and doing basic combat and tonight after dinner we are going to be joining the dauntless born and going out of the compound for a little game. You will be ranked again tonight so your performance is watched closely.''

I didn't really listen to the end of his speech I was just hitting the punching bag giddily. We finally do something together with the dauntless born. I'm good with knives so I'm not really worried about my performance in that department. I was currently more worried about with who I was paired up with today, Edward. I mean I should take it as a compliment. Right now Edward was ranked first but the compliment isn't really worth me getting beaten up. On the other side if I win I should get an amazing score.

Tris had been knocked out badly by Peter, Will and Christina took her to medical. I was chewing on my nail and bouncing my leg up and down. I was currently hoping for a miracle that maybe we would have to cancel the combat. If I lose today I will be dropping at least 3 places. I was running low on energy also, no sleep and not enough food in my system. Then it was time, Four called my name.

I unzip my hoodie tossing it to the side hoping that maybe Edward was like most guys and would get distracted. ''Not the kind of performance we are getting points for stiff.'' Peter shouts. Of course he does has he ever went a day without adding stupid comments everywhere. I just glare at him before stepping in the circle. ''Don't worry I'll try to make this quick.'' Ed assures me but I can't help to take this as a challenge. I've been getting better at this and my advantage was that I was fast and I have been studying him for a while. I knew this day would come sooner or later.

We get into position and right when he steps forward I copy Tris and go for the neck only when Edward started coughing I didn't wait around and landed a kick into his stomach making it harder for him to catch a breath. I was really on the roll because he was still struggling so I land another punch and then I tackle him. Before I knew it I was sitting on top of him and he himself looked quite taken aback as well but before he could push me off I land a punch knocking him out.

This was actually surreal, the whole fight had lasted for like 2 minutes. I cover my mouth with my hand before muttering oh my god. Everyone looked at us confused. I pat Edwards cheek trying to wake him up. ''Edward'' I hiss. ''Earth to Ed.'' I whisper one more time before getting off of him. I look up at Four not knowing what to do. He looked at me dumbfounded before waking up from his daze and shouting my name as the winner. Thank god Edward had gotten up also behind me, rubbing his face. He coughed slightly and nodded at me and walked off.

What the actual fuck had just happend. I just had a fight with Edward, the Edward who is currently first place and I walk off without a scratch.

* * *

 **It might sound like a mega cliche that Kat just beat Edward in a second but maybe it had something to do with the freaky drug she got hmm? Who knows right?**


End file.
